MI JEFE, UN BEBE Y YO
by rosbaten
Summary: mikan sakura en una mujer de 24 años quien, al perder a sus padre se fue a EEUU para tener una mejor vida y tener una familiar, pero al no encontrar lo que queria, intento tener un hijo sin esposo... cuando no lo consiguio .. se fue a una fiesta del trabajo y ha pasado un pequeño y grave evento.
1. Chapter 1

el sol pegaba en mi ojo derecho, sentía una comodidad muy profunda en la cama que no quería abrir mis ojos, era como si flotara en la nubes, no quería pero pero me vino un dolor de cabeza demaciado grande, intente acomodarme y me detuve en seco

habían 4 cosas que no estaban bien:

1\. esta no es mi cama, mi cama es mas "dura"

2\. sentía tal claridad en mis ojos cerrados y era imposible que fuera mi cuarto.

4\. sentía las sabanas en mi PIEL.

3\. no recuerdo haber llegado la noche anterior a mi casa, es mas no recuerdo nada mas desde...

abrí los ojos de un solo golpe solo para toparme con:

me quede pálida.

con una espalda larga y muy ancha y un pelo que no pude confundir,

intente gritar pero fue mejor no hacerlo.

¿Cómo rallos pare en esta situación?

me levante y vi mas claramente.

este no era mi cuarto era... UN CUARTO DE HOTEL... y no uno cualquiera se notaba que era uno muy lujoso.

entre en pánico, dependiente sentí que el cuerpo de la par se movió.

me quede en shock

cuando se movió pude ver a quien le pertenecía la gran espalda.

A MI JEFE

Hyuuga Natsume.

me quería morir..

no soy una estúpida y mucho menos una cualquiera para acostarme con el primero y almenos para NO recordarme con QUIEN LO HICE.

me levante muy despacio y vi que.

ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA.

agarre la sabana y me la puse, vi hacia todas partes y vi mi ropa tirada por todo el cuarto, me puse aun mas pálida...

derrepente me vinieron los recuerdos...

* * *

hace aproximadamente unas horas, la noche anterior.

me había invitado, en una junta de reuniones pero había salido de control y ya había estado implicada a pesar no quería ir porque estaba triste* y enojada y no me importaba nada, estuve bailando y bebiendo pero una invitada llamada Luna... me estaba vigilando y poco despues vi que acosaba con unas bebidas a mi jefe, el gran multimillonario y deseado Natsume Hyuuga, mi jefe se harto y la llevo hasta la salida, ella dejo las bebidas en una mesa y yo de tanto bailar y en mi poco conocimiento la tome, cuando mi jefe llego empezamos ha hablar* ya no me acuerdo de mucho

pero si me acuerdo de:

el tomo la otra bebida, reímos y después de eso fue:

me sentí un poco ansiosa y despues ... el me dijo algo que ya no me acuerdo  
pero resultamos en el mismo taxi y jamas llegue a mi apartamento*

* * *

rayos- pensé

solo he trabajado para él durante unos meses y ahora me pasa esto, no somos totalmente desconocidos* pero este era mi primer trabajo desde que vine desde Japón a EEUU para hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y quería comenzar una nueva vida con un bebé*.

corrí rápidamente hacia el baño tomando toda mi ropa interior, mi vestido.

me sentía sucia por todas partes, quería salir huyendo pero se notaria demasiado de donde y en mis condiciones, me vi en el espejo,

estaba con el pelo super alborotado.

sin pensar demasiado entre al baño y me bañe los mas rápido que pude, me vestí e intente hacerme una cola con el mismo pelo que tenía.

busque rápidamente y me di cuenta que mis tacones no los había entrado salí y no vi hacia la cama y busque mis tacones en silencio.

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo una voz que me saco de mi concentración.

salté.

lo mire con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, cerre los ojos rapidamente.

-Mis tacones- dije sin pensar.

-Piensas irte solamente así, sin decir nada- dijo.

abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de la situación.

si yo estaba sin ropa entonces él...

-Realmente los siento, señor... me siento muy avergonzada- me incline.

aun con todo mi esfuerzo no podía recordar lo que paso en el taxi.

-¿Porqué?- fue lo único que dijo.

me levante.

-Tengo que alistarme, necesito arreglarme para el trabajo- dije rápidamente.

-Es sábado, inventa una mejor excusa- dijo.

-los siento señor pero, me retiro... entregare mi carta de renuncia hoy en la tarde- me incline

no quise ver sus ojos

antes de salir.

pero.. SIN DARME CUENTA Y ANTES QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UNA MUJER CUALQUIERA NECESITO.. CONTAR MI HISTORIA PARA QUE NO ME CRITIQUEN...


	2. mi historia

histora de Mikan Sakura.

15 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE

Tire la prueba de embarazo y me recosté frustrada en mi cama.

y empece a analizar todo de nuevo.

mi nombre es Mikan Sakura.

tengo 24 años de edad.

y estoy enojada porque no consigo estar embarazada.

contare porque.

hace 2 meses y medio estoy en EEUU de nuevo, mis padres hace 7 años atrás me llevaron a Japón a vivir con mi abuela y con ellos, para estar mejor, aprendí el idioma y estuve feliz durante algún tiempo.

luego hace 2 años atrás mis padres, murieron en un accidente, solo me quede con mi abuela que poco tiempo después ella murió dejandome la propiedad en japón a su nombre.

estuve con la herencia de mi abuela y mis padres bien y conseguí terminar la universidad pero a pesar que la herencia fue DEMASIADO GENEROSA quería regresar a mi país de origen y he aquí porque estoy en EEUU pero la cosa es que , antes de irme de Japón me hice algunos análisis.

amigas mías mayores a mi ya tenían a sus familias y vivían felices con lo que tenían a mí me parecia bien y ademas yo anelaba algo así para un persona como yo que su familia murieron poco a poco.

así que, me puse a pensar, vine a EEUU, sin novio y sin nada y estube saliendo con persona y como cualquiera quería un príncipe azul, y tengo 24 años no soy una pequeña inocente de 14 o 17, quería un bebe, pero soy virgen y queria que almenos fuera especial ese momento o encontrar un novio y estar con el algunos años pero eso tardaria demaciado y sin darme cuenta llegaría a los 30 sin familia.

entonces me fuí por el plan B

Tener un hijo yo solita.

he ido a hacer mi exámenes pero hace 1 mes que he intentado quedar embarazada y no lo consigo.

he intentado y me prometí que si no me embarazaba en un 1 me rendiria.

asi que hoy oficialmente me rindo.

y esa es mi historia de porque estoy enojada.

y aunque los doctores no me lo han dicho, estoy casi 98% que soy estéril.

* * *

tengo un trabajo decente, de secretaria ejecutiva de una empresa muy conocida en este país, va en crecimiento y a pesar que es conocida en el extranjero no ha puesto sus sedes en otros paises.

y también se puede decir que estoy allí por una cosa.

mi antiguo compañero de clases.

Hyuuga Natsume.

lo conocí aquí cuando estaba en la primaria pero se fue y no me dijo a donde, solamente que estudiaría en el extranjero pero cuando me fuí del país y estudie en Japón casualmente me lo tope en el mismo colegio que yo, que su padre quería que estudiara en japón pero solamente estudiamos de nuevo 2 años y se fue del país no supe quien era su padre o que hacia.

pero cuando vine de nuevo a mi país y estaba consiguiendo un trabajo y me tope con el de nuevo, que resultaba que el era el mayor inversionista en la empresa en donde trabajo y resulte siendo su secretaría.

que irónico.

se puede decir que estoy conforme con mi vida.

quería renuncia a mi trabajo cuando quedara embarazada pero como que eso jamas va a pasar porque, no quedo embarazada.

ya no tengo otro plan... que me lleve la corriente si eso es lo que quiere, seré una mujer de 42 años sola y sin hijos ni marido.

la vida me quiere ver sola


	3. 14 DIAS Y NEGATIVO

histora de Mikan Sakura.

10 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE

estoy cansada- dije en un suspiro en mi escritorio.

he estado frustrada estos ultimos dias, se muy bien que dentro de algún tiempo se me pasará pero hoy no sera el día.

quiero un bebé.

y por culpa de ese motivo. me he dedicado mas al trabajo y gracias a Dios Natsume ha estado estos días muy acupado, así me ha mantenido ocupada para  
no recordar mi fracaso, valla que jamas le comente ha nadie que queria ser madre, bueno.. solo a dos personas, pero ellas ya no estan aqui para ver mi fracaso  
de ser madre.

Sra. Sakura- dijo una vos fuerte sacandome de mi sufrimiento.

levante la mirada.

mi jefe.

me estaba llamando, me levante y fuí a su oficina.

al llegar pude ver que estaba ojeando algunas hojas a lazar.

aunque, es considerado como el Jefe perfecto, es amable con todos excepto con...

-Mikan, cuantas veces te lo diré, ¿sois tonta o que?, tu cara fea debe tener al menos algún cerebro- dijo.

el es malo con migo, pero es buen jefe.

-Mira Natsume, que necesitas que cambie- me puse firme.

Jamas dije que por ser mi jefe, no soy ruda con el.

-aparte de tu cara, necesito que llames y arregles las cifras que están mal y una conferencia con los inversionistas antes de la fiesta  
de la compañia- dijo.

era cierto, dentro de un poco mas de una semana, habría una celebración de la compañía por el aniversario de ella.

-Claro- dije caminando indignada.

aunque admito que teniendo un jefe así me mantiene distraída.

Empece a escribir en mi computador, al cabo de una hora, envié los correos a la administración y arregle todo.

ya no tenia nada mas que hacer.

pero antes que me terminara de aburrir escuche unos tacones caminando a toda velocidad, y si no estaba mal era..

-esta Natsu, disponible- dijo en un canto una mujer con demasiado maquillaje.

-un momento por favor- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

agarre mi telefono y marque la extensión.

sí- contesto tranquilamente.

-Señor Hyuuga, la señorita... Luna lo esta buscando pero no se si ha terminado su reunión con el proveedor- dije fingiendo seriedad.

-DEMONIOS MIKAN, haz que desaparesca, no la quiero ver- dijo rapidamente.

-oh, no sabia que ya se habia ido el proveedor, con gusta la hare pasar- dije con una sonriza, vi a Luna y sus ojos brillaron.

-No seas tonta Mikan no la quie...- antes de que dijiera algo.

-Ahora la are pasar- dije.

colgé rapidamente y le sonreí a lo burlona de Luna.

-Adelante- dije.

ella apresuro el paso hacia la puerta, pero de un momento a otro me levante rapidamente para que no me gritara Natsume.

Luna, la hija de una compañía que su padre se fusiono con la compañía de Hyuuga, era el mal encarnado.

desde que se fusionaron Luna siempre pasa por aqui, aunque no la odio, no me agrada.

ellas son como las niñas que me molestaban cuando yo estudiaba como alguna niña perdedora, esas niñas populares, lindas y ricas que siempre  
hablaban de mi porque era amiga de Natsume e incluso porque lo llamaba por su nombre de pila al principio.

aunque a el no le molestaba, no creia que fuera en japon un gran problema o significase tanto el solo hecho de que lo llamara así.

camine hacia el baño, el gran espejo del tocador ayudaba a ver todo mi cara.

para mi ni mi cuerpo ni cara, eran malos, pero no entendia porque jamas encontraba a un hombre que fuera capaz de ser  
alguien especial para mi.

desde que tengo memoria jamas tenia a mi alrededor hombre guapos, apartando a hyuuga, todos eran unos niños COMUNES  
en el sentido que sus caras parecian iguales.

bueno.

analizando un poco mas mi vida, vi mi cuerpo y aunque no estoy delgada como un esqueleto no estoy gorda.

muchas veces me vi a mi con el estomago redondo e incluso gaste mucho dinero en cremas y asesorias para cuando estubiera  
esperando mi bebé para que no fuera una madre.

bueno como sea, el tiempo dira si soy digna de ser madre o no.

-Morire sola- musite.

escuche los tacones y la voz de Luna.

era obvio que Natsume había inventado alguna excusa para que saliera de alli lo antes posible.

me volvi hacía mi puesto, faltaba unos minutos paque el día acabara, supongo que el aburrimiento continuara en mi apartamento.

vi como Luna hablaba animadamente, cuando me sente ella me vío y se le ilumino la mirada.

bueno, creo que algo bueno saco de todo esto.

marco el reloj de mi computadora 16:00 hrs.

tome mi bolso y me dispuse a salir.

-Mikan- llamo.

-voltee a ver y Natsume me miro con una mirada de burla- dijo- necesito que te quedes mas tiempo necesito que me tengas listo unos papeles y algunos expedientes de compras ya hechas.- dijo repentinamente.

lo mire fijamente.

LA VENGANZA DE NATSUME: horas extras.

* * *

19:30

esta sentada viendo cada expediente, Natsume estaba en su oficina y solamente estas dos almas estan en este lugar.

bueno no me quejo y no le daré el placer de verme molesta.

es molesto pero no tenia nada que hacer en mi apartamento.

Bueno, cuando ya tenía los expedientes fuí a su oficina.

busque en 658 expedientes para encontrar esto.

-Hey Nat, aquí estan todas tus cosas- dije.

no podía hablarle así a él porque era mi jefe, pero ya no estaba en horas laborales así supongo que volvemos a ser ex compañeros.

mi vida laboral y personal aveces se convinan de este modo, solo cuando estoy con él.

le dí los expedientes y me senté en un sillón, que estaba situado cerca de su escritorio.

-Hey Nat, sabes que Luna es muy linda-dije en afan de broma.

-debería bajarte el sueldo por lo poco eficiente que eres- dijo apartando su vista de los expedientes.

-vamos, solo faltaban como 7 minutos para que terminara mi hora laboral aparte fue una inocente broma por haberme dicho fea y tonta- dije.

-y sin cerebro- concluyó

reí.

-apartando eso, ya tengo tu invitación para que la fiesta de oficina- dijo extendiendo un sobre.

me levante y lo tomé.

-Tienes pésimo gusto tus bromas, invitación para dos personas- dije - Iré sola- concluí.

-Solo cumplo con darte eso- dijo Nat.

-hablan de eso, pense que me darias dias libres - dije.

-porque le daría vacaciones, eres poco eficiente y te necesito para la fiesta- dijo.

-para huir de Luna eres muy bueno- dije riendome.

-tu amiga es un fastidio- dijo enojado.

-vamos, seño..-

ring ring ring

fui interumpida por mi celular.

vi el identificador de llamadas era mi doctor.

conteste.

-Sí, habla Mikan, Doc- dije rapidamente.

-Nat, me voy primero, ya termine con todo lo que tu querias así que supongo que ya no me necesitas- dije rapidamente.

-Contesta la llamada y vuelve rapidamente no he termnado- dijo.

-como sea- dije

sali rapidamente.

-Si, Doc. que pasa?-

-Mikan se que es tarde pero querpia asegurarme que si estas segura de querer, terminar con el tratamiento, no se puede embarazar rapidamente, es mas complejo- dijo preocupado el doctor.

-Doc. aunque me digan que no soy estéril y que lleva tiempo este tratamiento, he decidido suspender el tratamiento, por alguna razón solo quiero tomarlo mas en calma, lo retomare lo juro, en verdad quiero ser madre pero no creo que sea la mejor manera, se que me han inyectado de todo para que sea fertil y todo eso, pero, supongo que hay problema que espere unos meses y volver con ustedes despues de ese tiempo verdad?- dio.

-bueno supongo que si es tu decision suspeder la cita que teniamos, te revise hace una semana y dio negativo, el siguiente "intento debia ser dentro de poco pero si deseas ven y te seguiremos para ser fertil pero suspendere la inyeccion de espermatozoides hasta dentro de unos meses- dijo el doctor- pero antes necesito una ultima revicion, que seria mañana para poder ver si en verdad no ha hecho efecto- dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo, mañana lo vere en la tarde, despues del trabajo, la cita esta programada para las 17:00 así que ire- dije con desepcion.

se que no estoy embarazada pero si el quiere insistir, pero le dire mañana que incluso las inyecciones para hacerme fertil las suspendere, que se queden con mi dinero total, no me interesa, yo soy la defectuosa o los espermatozoides.

-Bueno te veo mañana- dijo el doctor.

* * *

al dia siguiente, el día fue lentamente, yo habia comprovado que no estaba embarazada, pero si el doctor, para estar seguro tenia que verlo una segunda vez, no me oponia.

cuando llegue con el doctor , me hizo los examenes y como supuse quedo en negativo, los examenes que me hacia daban los resultados e horas asi que no necesitaba algo así que esperar dias o lo que sea.  
desde el dia de inseminizacion pasan 14 dias para ver si estoy embarazada esos fueron agonizantes para mi, pero hace 5 dias cumpli 9 dias pero la curiosidad me desiluciono, NEGATIVO y ahora tambien negativo, bueno supongo que es el destino que no quiere que sea madre.

hable con el doctor, y le indique que pensaria en retomar el procedimiento en unos meses o quizas no, todo dependia de como me sintiera.

el estubo de acurdo y asi quedo.

* * *

HOLA SOY MAITTE Y ME REPORTO Y MIL DISCULPAS PERO AHORA ESTOY EN UN BLOQUEO ETERNO... TAMBIEN TENGO OTRA HISTORIA QUE NADA QUE VER CON ESTA Y LA TENGO DESDE HACE AÑOS Y TENGO LO QUE VOY A PUBLICAR PERO NO SE SI ESTA BIEN O NO, ASÍ QUE TALVEZ ACTUALIZE LA OTRA DENTRO DE POCO..

POR SI NO LA HAN LEIDO LES INVITO A QUE LA LEAN COMO SEA...

OJALA MIKAN QUEDE EMBARAZADA :3


	4. 4 días antes

histora de Mikan Sakura.

4 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE

después de el fin de semana y de haberme ya olvidado de la conversación con el doctor,

-Tal vez no sería buena madre- dije.

aunque intenté verle el lado bueno.

me ponía aun mas deprimida.

son las 7:30

estaba en un café.

faltaban 30 minutos para que entrara a trabajar.

no he podido dormir bien, aunque siento el cansancio, no he puedo dormir las horas necesarias.

tal vez es que tengo mucho en mi cabeza o son las inyecciones.

de cualquier forma.

vi alrededor y vi que aunque fuera temprano había bastante gente e incluso una mujer con su pequeña nena.

al parecer era una bebe de unos 2 años.

era una niña muy agradable ante los ojos de las demás.

esto me ponía aun mas deprimida.

-Quiero una nena o un varón- dije.

jamas me habia puesto a pensar sobre que pasaria si fuera... nena o varon.

para mi era indiferente.

aunque si fuera nena la vestiría como una princesa.

y si fuera varón tal vez tendría algunos problemas para darle lo que el quisiera.

aunque siempre fui buena con los niños pequeños.

tome mi té y mi pequeño pastel en silencio.

cuando termine fuí directo a la oficina.

faltaban 10 minutos para las 8:00

por lo tanto solo habia muy poco personal en la oficina.

la gente aquí es demasiado puntual al salir pero no al entrar.

-_Gente tonta- pensé_

encendí mi computador y escribí mi clave.

empece ha hacer unos traslados y arreglar una cita.

8:30

mi jefe no habia llegado.

bueno no tenia nada pendiente hasta ahora.

en ese momento recordé.

no le había cambiado la fecha de su escritorio y no le habia puesto su té en su escritorio.

me levante y fui a la cocina que esta muy cerca y prepare un té natural lo endulce y entre.

me sorprendí allí estaba sentado serio.

-disculpe la tardanza, señor Hyuuga pensé que no habia llegado- dije.

puse el té y compuse la fecha del escritorio, el no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza.

lo mire de forma extraña.

-Señor Hyuuga, ¿Necesita algo?- dije.

algo estaba mal, el usualmente me decía "eres una tonta", "te despediré", "mi gato haría tu trabajo".

-Cancela mis citas, todas las del día de hoy- dijo muy serio.

entonces note, él estaba con los ojos cansados.

me puse a pensar, el ayer no estaba así.

pero llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y fue allí cuando mi mente respondío.

-Señor Hyuuga, podría hacer un receso, necesita cambiarse, calmese un poco, se que no ha dormido- dije.

ayer había notado que habían devuelto un documento de la transacción millonaria por algunos errores pero no le tome demaciada importancia, cuando se lo entregué no lo note preocupado pero era obvio que era urgente, porque paso la noche en vela.

\- He terminado todo lo de ayer hace una hora, saldré un rato, cuida de este lugar en lo que vuelvo- dijo con mucha frustración.

me incline.

el aura de este hombre pesaba de solo pasar a su lado.

bueno ese no era mi problema después de todo, al parecer no me necesitaba porque si ese fuera el caso me hubira pedido que me quedara, almenos un par de horas extras.

lo mire extrañado, el me hacia quedarme por cualquier cosa horas extras pero creo que esta es la primera vez que no lo hace.

-_tal vez esta realmente no necesitaba mi ayuda- pensé._

salí de la oficina y me senté en mi escritorio.

me en un lado, un sobre blanco.

_-soy una idiota- pensé._

Había dejado mis examenes a la mano, mi prueva de embarazo que me hice hace unos dias para ver si no estaba embarazada, ayer los habia sacado de mi cartera porque el doctor graciosamente me los habia dado a ultima hora.

realmente necesitaba separar mi vida privada de la vida laboral.

era demaciado para mi.

¿Sí alguien lo había visto?

bueno eso era muy poco probable, ya que soy la unica que mira los papeles de este escritorio.

soy una idiota.

* * *

3:45 pm.

estaba tecleando algunas cosas en mi computador, las transacciones ya habían sido hechas.

y adelante algunos notas que tenia en mi escritorio.

y aun faltaba 15 minutos para salir.

bueno como sea, ya no necesitaba estar aquí.

Prepare mi bolso y metí mi carta del doctor en la cartera, cuando ya me desponía para irme.

en eso sonó el teléfono.

_-buenos días, oficina del Señor Hyuuga- contesté_

-Mikan, hola mira, necesito que me des los registros de la empresa, mande a uno de mis muchachos para que se lo des.- escuche, era uno de los hombres de PRESUPUESTO.

-Claro, oh espera creo que ya llego- dije, al ver a un pequeño hombre chino rubio.

-ten, aquí estan los estados- dije cuando, se poso frente a mi.

-gracias linda- dijo el rubio.

aun tenia al teléfono el señor que me llamo.

-Gracias preciosa, te debo otra- dijo rápidamente.

colgué.

bueno era todo.

4:00 pm.

-¡Mikan, ven aca!- escuche un grito desde el interior de la oficina.

me levante y me dirigí hacia la oficina.

bueno, ¿Ahora qué ?

vi el rostro ya muy relajado de Nat.

-¿Sí?- dije.

-Necesito que me desocupes los días... 3 al 5 del proximo mes- dijo viendo fijamente el computador.

-Esta bien- dije.

cuando me dispuse a salir.

-tambien necesito que reserves dos boletos para el vuelo el 2 del proximo mes, que sea de noche- dijo aun mirando el computador.

-esta bien, lo haré-dije.

-hazlo ahora- dijo.

-soy puntual, lo haré mañana ha primera hora, ya no estoy en mis horas laborales- dije, con afan de broma.

-tomalo como un castigo por darme mi té tarde- dijo viéndome muy seriamente.

-eres un cruel- dije.

-soy tu jefe, se supone que sea un ogro- dijo con una sonriza.

-bueno bueno, tu ganas, vuelo para el 2 de el siguiente mes, liberarte de todo del 3 al 5, tómalo como hecho- dije con una sonriza- ¿pero para donde ?- Dije.

-Inglaterra y a propósito, mi "asistente vendrá con migo, en otras palabras la cara de mono- dijo con una sonriza.

-¿Cara de mono?...¿"yo"?- dije aun incrédula.

-obviamente, necesito que estés disponible para mi, después de todo es un viaje de "negocios"- dijo con incredulidad.

-bueno, creo que es la primera vez que me dice algo así- dije mirandolo con recato.

-¿Qué, tienes que pedir permiso?- dijo mirándome con recato.

-Si, le preguntare a mi gato- dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, prepárate porque después de la fiesta de la empresa, el viaje sera nuestra principal preocupación- dijo muy serio.

solamente asentí.

encendí mi computador y empece a buscar las aerolíneas disponibles y solamente teclee los datos que me pedían.

mañana llamaría porque era ridículo hacerlo ahora, como si eso fuera urgente.

cuando terminé de "fingir hacer algo"

me dirigí con Natsume.

-he, ya he terminado así que me retiro primero- dije enojada.

no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en la oficina y menos con mi jefe por un solo motivo.

-espera, yo ya he terminado, vamos a tomar un café- dijo levantadose de su escritorio.

-claro- dije.

es suficiente mente incomodo que el sea mi jefe pero ha este paso... es mas incomodo aun.

salimos y cada uno se dirigió a su vehículo, pero el me mando un mensaje con la dirección del café.

como siempre el gusto de mi jefe es demasiado extravagante, no era un café era un restaurante muy prestigioso.

esto me recordaba cuando salíamos a comer en japón, siempre a lugares nada simples.

cuando entramos al estacionamiento Y salimos de nuestros vehículos lo vi con cara de preocupación, aunque si no es de trabajo no me interesa.

nos reunimos en la entrada del restaurante.

cuando entramos nos llevaron a un mesa de dos con velas, que este lugar sea un prestigioso no significa que solamente parejas vengan.

esto es muy incomodo para mi.

-hace tiempo que no comemos juntos- dijo

-bueno, es verdad- comemos juntos des vez en cuando, no solo porque somos compañeros de trabajo sino porque soy amiga de la familia.

ordenamos y hablamos de algunas cosas triviales, pero me tomo por sorpresa algo que dijo.

-¿tienes planeado, llevar a alguien a la fiesta de la empresa?- dijo serio.

lo mire con ironía.

-no, no tengo pensado a nadie, mis amigos están en japón y llevo una temporada aquí no tengo amigos fuera del trabajo- dije de forma casual.

era cierto, no tengo amigas fuera, ya que no me gusta salir y la época oscura de ir a citas con hombres esta apartada de esta conversación.

-bueno, pensé que llevarias a alguien ya que te he visto hablar por celular mas frecuentemente- dijo serio.

-no, es mi doctor- dije sin pensar.

DEMONIOS.

aunque no es algo me de vergüenza, no quiero que la gente sepa que estoy en un trabamiento y menos para quedar embarazadas.

pero el no presto atención.

-oh- dijo de forma trivial.

-bueno y ¿tu hermana está emocionada por el viaje?- dije de forma casual.

quería desviar la conversación, unos minutos despues vi el rejor.

19:00

demonios quería comprar un vestido pero creo que si no me voy justo ahora, no podre.

-me tengo que ir- dije con una sonrisa.

me miro con recato.

-tengo que comprar un vestido y no tengo tiempo mas tarde- dije como defensa.

me miro con sorpresa.

-te acompaño- dijo con una sonrisa.

no le podía decir que no.

salimos pero sin antes decirme a donde ir.

fuimos a un lugar muy elegante.

la señora era un anciana muy elegante.

-¿un vestido de novia?- dijo la anciana.

no pude dejar de reime.

como si eso fuera posible.

-vestido de fiesta- contadije.

la señora me vio de reojo y sonrio.

solamente me quedo sonreirle, ella nos guio a un lugar no muy lejano de la entrada, vi todo tipo de vestidos, pero demaciado costosos, quiero un bonito vestido, pero que no cuesta lo equivalente a el enganche de una casa.

creo que Nat vio mi rostro, porque sonrío al ver mi rostro.

Nat dijo que me probara uno rojo intenso, era corto, muy bello, no era mi estilo, pero insistió mucho que al final acepte.

cuando fui al probador pude escuchar.

-ese vestido quedara perfecto- dijo la voz femenina- pagaras en efectivo o con tarjeta- concluyo.

¿pero qué?

me quede quieta un segundo... ¿YA TENÍA PLANEADO COMPRAR ESTE VESTIDO?

No puede ser, puede que, la señora este hablando con alguien mas.

bueno como sea tengo que probarme este tonto vestido

cuando salí, como sospeche, el lugar estaba vacío.

pero Natsume, estaba sentado allí revisando su celular.

-he, mira, creo que me queda ajustado- dije con pereza.

el me miro con ojos tranquilos.

-te queda bien- dijo entre un susurro- sera tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado- dijo.

me lo quede viendo muy seria.

él si me dio un regalo en mi cumpleaños hace 10 meses, lo mas lógico seria un regalo ADELANTADO.

Pero con su mirada, supongo que no me pude negar.

\- GRACIAS- DIJE-

-Te loquiero ver puesto el día de la fiesta de la compañía.

\- Esta bien-

despues de todo es mi jefe y amigo.

puede que esos dos mundos estén peligrosamente enlasados


	5. una copa

histora de Mikan Sakura.

12 horas antes del accidente

-Esto es frustrarte- dije yo entre dientes.

son apenas las 12 de la mañana y estando en la oficina, he recibido algunas confirmaciones atrasadas para la celebración de la compañía.

puede que eso no sea tan malo, lo malo es que yo tengo que reajustar algunos invitados.

aunque eso lo puedo hacer en una hora o dos.

eso no es lo único malo.

-NATSUME- una voz increiblemente chillante, llamo fuertemente.

al levantar mi mirada vi claramente a la heredera de la corporación Luna.

increíblemente hoy se miraba mas irritable que nunca.

-Hey, dile que he venido a verlo- dijo mirándome desafiante.

intente ignorarla.

-Te he hablado una vez, o eres retrasada- dijo.

la vi extrañada.

pero levante el teléfono y FINGÍ llamar a Natsume.

-Perdon señor, pero... o claro señor- dije.

la vi claramente.

-Lo siento pero el señor Hyuuga tiene una reunión para un asunto importante, no la podra atender el día de hoy-

Luna me miró con una expresión diabólica pero la soporte.

-Estaré dentro de unas dos horas de regreso, dile que se esperó que este disponible cuando vuelva-

solo sonreí.

al ver que se había ido, llame realmente a Natsume.

al atender.

-Luna estará aquí dentro de un par de horas, espero no estar aquí- dije frustrada.

-Ven- fue lo único que dijo.

me levante extrañada, rapidamente entre a la oficina.

supongo que es por algún papeleo o algo parecido.

-Señor- fue lo lo que dije.

-El baile se cancelara- dijo muy enojado.

abrí los ojos muy sorprendida, pero antes que pudiera preguntar, el respondido.

-Simplemente me acaban de arruinar el día no estoy de humor para andar lidiando con gente falsa que solo quiere mi dinero y los lujos que les puedo ofrecer, ademas creo que es un perfecto día para no hacer, nada- dijo rapidamente.

-Natsume, sea lo que sea que pase no creó que esto sea lo mejor, ademas si lo analizas bien esto no sera algo bueno para la corporación y mucho menos con la empresa- dije.

el me miro con una mirada muy oscura, aun peor de lo que pensé resistir.

jamas me había visto así. ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

-No quiero estar aquí, he terminado todo lo de hoy, así que por lo tanto tu también, acompáñame a recoger a mi madre y hermana al aeropueto- dijo seriamente.

no lo entiendo para nada.

4 horas antes el accidente.

despues de ir a traer a la madre de Nat y a su hermana, fuimos a comer algo.

su madre siempre es un amor con migo y con las demás personas, pero lastimosamente despues de pasar un tiempo, su hermana se tubo que retirar para ir a algunos compromisos y su madre igual.

Nat me dio el día libre hasta la noche, despues de esto tengo que ir a la celebración, pues ahora estoy arreglándome para ir.

mi pelo siempre me gusta tenerlo sujetado, pero supongo que sería un muy buen momento para tenerlo suelto, aunque me costo mucho arreglarmelo, espero que valga la pena.

al terminar todo, mi celular sonó.

al ver el numero me puse pálida.

no contesté para nada, las proximas 3 llamadas del mismo número estuvo sonando.

cuando mi celular paro, unos minutos después la luz de mi celular volvio a sonar pero esta vez era un numero diferente.

-Hotaru- dije contestando rapidamente.

-Te he estado llamando muchas veces, dime, que tiene que hacer una persona para contactarte- dijo con una risa.

-como has estado, es muy extraño que me llames. ¿como estas?- dije sonriente.

-supongo que bien, solamente un poco de dolor de espalda, pero ya sabes lo mismo de siempre- dijo- por cierto te estoy llamando para saber como te fue en tu consulta para tener... - se quedo callada.

-Mal, ya sabes creo que si soy estéril, lo he intentado de mil formas pero siempre es negativo- dije rapidamente.

-mira dentro de unas semanas regresaré, supongo que sera un buen momento para pasar un tiempo juntas, te tengo que contar demasiadas cosas, ademas de mis viajes, quiero proponerte algo- dijo feliz.

-seguro,¿pero sobre qué?- dije intrigada

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar, supongo que te volveré a llamar, hasta luego- dijo rápidamente.

colgó antes de responderle.

Hotaru es una amiga que tengo aquí hace un tiempo, era amiga mía cuando vivía en EEUU y mantuvimos el contacto aunque me fuí a Japón.

sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

me maquille y fui rápidamente hacia la dirección del evento, no quiero que mi jefe me diga algo mas sobre mi puntualidad.

aunque Hotaru me alegro el momento, el otro numero es algo para preocuparme... pero supongo que ese día no es hoy

* * *

2 horas antes del accidente.

mis ojos se caían del aburrimiento, eran las 10 de la noche y la fiesta seguía, vi a mi jefe con una sonrisa, que creo que era mas falsa que la misma palabra. pero sonreía demasiado cuando miraba a Luna con sus intentos de acercarse a él.

Esto se miraba mas como una reunión, que como una celebración.

supongo que no tenía nada que perder con tomar algo.

miraba a Hyuuga sonriendo en todas partes.

supongo que como soy su secretaría tengo que cumplir con lo mismo que el esta haciendo.

tome una copa y me puse a hablar con las personas que no conocia, me reconocieron y hablamos de el crecimiento empresarial y otras cosas que no eran solamente de la empresa sino de la superación, además creo que estaba tomando demasiado para poder medir mis palabras.

-¿Le gustaría bailar?- escuche una voz.

al ver era un hombre alto y rubio, que no recordaba ver, pero ya estaba demasiado tomada para preocuparme de eso.

baile demasiado tiempo que cuando pare, el hombre me miro e intento besarme, lo esquive.

pero no me salve de darle mi número de teléfono.

al descansar en una mesa, no recordaba ni la celebración o porque esta aquí.

al buscar a alguien conocido vi a mi jefe, hablar con Luna quien sostenía unas copas.

sonreí, supongo que pretende emborrachar a mi jefe.

él muy molesto le hablo, no puede leer los labios, miraba demasiado borroso, vi como dejaba las copas en la mesa y camino hacia la salida.

Hyuuga la acompaño.

camine hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban y me senté, justo donde dejo las copas.

miré y estaban de tono rosado y la champagne no era de ese tono.

mire mas detenidamente pero aun no estaba muy segura, pero tome una copa.

justo vi como mi jefe se dirigía hacia mi.

-Te cansaste de ella- dije en tono de burla.

-cállate, es molesto su insistencia- dijo.

-¿un brindis para celebrar que se fue?- dije con alegria, tomando las otra copa, seria un desperdicio que se quedaran allí sin tomarse, se la ofrecí a Nat y el solamente la tomo, con un rostro molesto.

levante la copa como broma y ambos la bebimos completa.

era dulce, tenia un toque diferente al champagne de las que he visto y probado.

pero ese trago me serviría para despejarme.

poco despues de eso, senti un dolor muy leve en al cabeza y mucho calor.

Natsume me seguía hablando de cosas triviales, cosas del pasado, pero no le ponia atención.

era como si mi mente estuviera en otro lado.

-No me siento bien- dije, mi voz era como de una persona borracha, pero no lo estaba.

mi cabeza no estaba reaccionando bien.

-te llevare- dijo con una cara seria - creo que yo estoy igual, ese ultimo trago fue el último por esta noche- dijo serio, pero su voz estaba mas ronca, de lo que acostumbraba.

solo asentí.

al salir, Natsume llamó.

-No creo que estes en condiciones de irte, en tu carro, así que mi hermana se llevara a mi casa tu carro y mi madre el mio- dijo.

-¿Tomaremos un taxi?- pregunté

-sí- dijo rapidamente.

salimos rapidamente, mi cuerpo se sentía aun mas caliente, era como si la ropa me estorbara, necesitaba quitarme la ropa, desesperadamente.

solo mire la mano de Nat, llamando un taxi y su saco cubriéndome completamente.

al subir al taxi, él se quito la corbata y de desabrocho los dos primeros botones.

yo me quite el saco, tenia demasiado calor.

-tengo demasiado calor, señor Hyuuga, solamente necesito un buen baño, me excedí el día de hoy- dijo sosteniendo mi cabeza.

-supongo que yo también, aunque no estuve coqueteando con un hombre alto y rubio como tú- dijo con la voz ronca.

-supongo que es un buen p... ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! - dije reaccionando.

-en todo este tiempo trabajando para mi jamas te vi coqueteando, ni siquiera cuando estudiábamos juntos- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-porque jamas coqueteo, solamente hablo con las personas, soy social- dije.

-me gustabas cuando eras callada- dijo el viendo por la ventana.

-Pues a mi me gusta el que no es mi jefe- dije con tono de burla recostándome en su hombro- supongo que por eso me gustabas - dije, no estaba pensado muy bien, ni siquiera podía darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hablar.

-Tu también me gustabas-dijo.

-No es cierto-

des pues de esa palabra, algo caliente apretó mis labios

* * *

bueno, aquí esta... no se si escribir lo de "la noche" en el prox. capitulo


End file.
